Brotherly Bondings
by Marauder's Mistress
Summary: Merlin and Arthur have what's left of the water from slaying the Unicorn. They then wake up the next morning in each other's bodies. Will Arthur find out Merlin's secret? How will Arthur deal with being a slave... to his own slave... in his own body?
1. Chapter 1

**Brotherly Bondings**

**Chapter 1:**

You've always seen Unicorns as beautiful creatures. They've seemed majestic and pure in a way unimaginable.

Arthur, Price of Camelot didn't look at them that way. He just thought it'd be fun to go hunting one day and well... I guess you can tell what happened after that.

When you slay the heart of something so innocent and pure, there's no turning back. You are punished and there's only one way how to fix the damage you have dealt.

* * *

"Merlin where's my water?" Arthur demanded impatiently as he looked into a half filled glass of muddy, foggy water.

"That's all we have left!" Merlin said in his own defence.

"Surely there is clearer water than this... filth!" Arthur spat in disgust.

"I'm sorry Arthur, unless you wan to drink the water with the animals, i suggest you drink up." Merlin tried not to laugh at the thought.

"Fine!" Arthur grunted and pursed his lips. He lifted the cup and poured it down his mouth. It was disgusting. Arthur forced himself to swallow it and then slid the cup to Merlin.

"Drink up!" He smirked. Merlin did as he was told and drank what was left in the cup. It was horrible but he showed no distaste of it. Arthur frowned. At least this water was better than the bath water that Gaiuss had forced Merlin to drink. Or so he told.

They ate their dinner in silence and then said their quick goodbyes and headed off into different directions. Arthur paced around his room and looked outside his window. Merlin knocked on the door of his old little house and entered. They weren't the best of friends but they lived completely different lives. Or was that going to change?

--------(o)--------

Arthur woke up startled and confused. Why was he in Merlin's room? And why was he in servants clothing? This was all too weird...

"Merlin?" He called uselessly. His voice was different. It was no longer strong and powerful, but low and squeaky.

"Where are you?" He called again in the familiar voice. Why was his voice so familiar? It sounded just like Merlin's. And then it hit him. It was!

"No!" Arthur murmured and searched for a mirror. He'd thrown half or Merlin's clothes carelessly to the floor. He then saw it. A purple lavender was placed carefully on top of a Mirror. Arthur closed his eyes and pulled it in front of his face. He opened his eyes slowly and then screamed and smashed the mirror. This could _NOT_ be happening.

--------(o)--------

Merlin fluttered his eyelids open. His room was much brighter than usual. Why was that? Wait... he was in Arthur's room. And he was wearing his clothes. What was going on? Was this some kind of practical joke?

"Very funny Arthur!" Merlin rolled his eyes. Wait. What happened to his voice? It was so familiar. Then it dawned on him. It was Arthur's.

"What the?" Merlin jumped out of the bed. He got dressed and decided to investigate what had happened and left the room without even checking the mirror.

"Hi Arthur." One of the knights bowed.

"Hi.... knight." Merlin shrugged and headed to Arthur's.... _his_ house. Several townspeople bowed as he passed. 'Why were they doing that?' He asked himself. He knocked on the door and Gaiuss answered.

"Oh, hello Arthur. You're up quite early." He smiled and pointed to Arthur's... _HIS _room.

"Argh!" He screamed and the familiar face screamed. Someone was there in his own body.

"What's going on?" He said scaredly.

"I was about to ask that myself." The boy repeated.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

What do you think?

I'm not sure what to do in the second chapter though..

Maybe Arthur will find out Merlin's secret by accident and learn to like it.

Give me any ideas please.

Julz

xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Brotherly Bondings**

**Chapter 2:**

"Merlin?"

"Arthur?"

"What are you-"

"Doing in my body?" They asked each other pointlessly.

"How did this happen?" Merlin asked out loud.

"I think it was magic." Arthur grunted.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Merlin answered quickly.

"Magic Merlin. Witches, Warlocks, Sorcerer's." Arthur explained.

"Oh right." Merlin mumbled. He didn't want Uther to find out about this. What if they blamed _him _on it? Gaiuss wouldn't be too happy about that!

"What are we going to do?" Merlin groaned.

"We can't tell anyone about this. They'll think we're crazy!" Arthur ordered.

"Why can't we tell Gaiuss?" Merlin asked innocently.

"Didn't you just hear me?" Arthur said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah but-"

"No buts! We mustn't let _anyone _know about this." He growled.

"Yes, Sire." Merlin mumbled and headed to his cupboard.

"What are you doing?" Arthur demanded.

"Getting you some clothes." Merlin answered.

"That's no way to address your future King!" Arthur hissed.

"But I'm the Prince now." Merlin chuckled.

"Oh Crap." Arthur whimpered. Great. Now _he_ was stuck serving his own... servant. Merlin owed him for this....

--------(o)--------

Merlin smiled to himself as he looked out of Arthur's window. He was planning to enjoy his life change while it lasted.

"Excuse me Sire." A guard interrupted. Merlin ignored him.

"Sire!" Merlin jumped. Clearly he'd already forgotten who he had to be.

"Yes Guard?" He replied in Arthur's impatient voice.

"The King wishes to speak to you." The guard said wearily.

"Tell him I'll be there in a minute." Merlin nodded.

"Oh, and he wants your manservant with him." He added.

"Sure." Merlin grinned wickedly.

"Who was that?" Arthur asked from under the bed.

"The guard. You father wants to see us now." Merlin shrugged.

"Good. Now I can get out from under this pigsty!" Arthur grimaced.

"Have you got all of _my_ dirty socks _Merlin_?" The Warlock grinned.

"Shut up. I'm only doing this because i have no choice." Arthur hissed.

"That's no way to address the Prince of Camelot!" Merlin retorted.

"But-"

"No buts _Merlin_. I want those socks clean now!" Merlin smiled and left the room.

--------(o)--------

"Ah, my son. Nice of you to join me." Uther greeted in his usual eery tone.

"What is it you'd like to ask me My Lord?" Merlin answered perfectly.

"Well, it is a bout your manservant.." Uther whispered.

"It is?" Merlin spluttered.

"Excuse me?" Uther intrigued.

"N-Nothing My Lord. You just took me by surprise." Merlin answered coolly.

"Very well then. I am concerned of Merlin's work. You've said he has been slacking off." Uther smiled.

"I HAVE NOT!" Merlin shouted defensively.

"You mentioned it two days ago son." Uther grinned wickedly.

"Oh.. yes I did." Merlin grunted.

"Would you like a new manservant? Someone better?" Uther asked quickly.

"No! Merlin's fine." He nodded. Uther's gaze locked onto his.

"Are you alright Arthur?" His _father_ asked in concern.

"I'm fine. Just tired My Lord." Merlin fake yawned.

"Oh, I see. Well, I guess that's that then. Make sure you're bright and early tomorrow for your knight's training." Uther reminded.

"I will." Merlin replied hastily. Great. He didn't know the first thing about knight training. Maybe he should have taken Arthur up on that offer after all.


End file.
